1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a panel control apparatus and an operating method thereof, in particular, to a panel control apparatus and an operating method that compression methods are switched according to a state of a display frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, for pursuing higher resolutions and clearer images, the occupation of memory space of image data is getting larger incidentally. Based on the business consideration, general panel control apparatuses utilize image compression techniques to reduce the memory space used by a timing controller (T-CON), and the benefit to lower cost is achieved. Therefore, the image compression techniques are getting more important to the panel control apparatuses.
In the panel control apparatus, both an over driving (OD) technique and a panel self refresh (PSR) technique utilize different image compression techniques to achieve the required functions thereof respectively. Wherein, the over driving technique compresses a previous display data into the memory, and then generates an over driving display data according to the comparison between the previous display data and a present display data. Thus, the panel control apparatus can adjust a driving signal according to changes of frames so as to accelerate the state transition of the liquid crystal and improve the reaction time of the pixels. On the other hand, the panel self refresh technique compresses the display data into the memory while detecting that the display frame is static. Thus, during the period that the frame is static, the display data stored in the memory is displayed so as to save power consumption.
Nevertheless, the both techniques described above are utilized at different timing and with different mechanisms of image compression. Therefore, it is an important topic for the design of the panel control apparatus to solve how to integrate the both techniques described above. In addition, following the integration of both the techniques, the memory will be increased, and will cause the volume and the manufacturing cost of the panel control apparatus to be risen inevitably.